In Love With A Doll
by Neheigh Fluffydoodle
Summary: Just how deep do Ren and Kyoko's feelings run? it is something that Lory is constantly asking himself, even though both have admitted in there own ways to him they Love each other. will it ever be possible for them to admit it too each other? a short and sweet little oneshot for Kiaranaria from the prompt "Kyoko Goth Loli Doll."


**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**(smiles and waves)**

**Well guys, this is for my new friend and friendly follower**

**of my blog, Kiaranaria.**

**she has been wonderful and supportive when I have been feeling ill**

**so this is a little one shot for her,**

**from her prompt**

**Kyoko**

**Goth loli doll**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Yet again Ren yawned wondering why Lory was calling him to his office yet again? surely he could not have already come up with another dastardly scheme to set him and Kyoko up, Hell the heel siblings had nearly killed him!... Yet in the same breath, it had made him and Kyoko's relationship stronger. Ren looked at himself in the mirror on the lift. Straightening his shirt collar he decided not to think about what Lory could be planning. It had been a strange week at LME a seasonal flu had struck down most of the staff, so it felt rather empty.

Ren still prided himself on his good health, even though Yashiro too had caught the dreaded lurgy. He felt rather out of place without his best friend and manager. When he had started out he had managed himself much like Kyoko did via Sawara-san, but he had to admit now after a week alone without his trusted sidekick he was starting to understand fully just how much the man did for him!

"Well when he comes back maybe we can sort out something with Lory for his troubles?" Ren mumbled to himself out loud as he waited patiently to get to the top floor of the LME building and Lory's domain. It was a wonder really that Lory had not set Kyoko up to work as his temporary manager Ren mused as he thought about the disappointment he had felt when she had not turned up that first day to assist him...Ren would never admit to this of course, he was The Tsuruga Ren, not some love struck puppy... Well maybe he would get to see her soon? It had already been 8 days 9 hours and 30...Ren looked down at his wristwatch...and 32 minutes since he had last seen Kyoko.

The elevator dinged as the doors slid open slowly. Ren was shocked not to see Lory's receptionist at her desk and wondered if she had been sent off on an errand or something. He pushed the thought from his mind as he knocked on the large oak door.

"ENTER!" he heard Lory shout as he pushed one leaf open into the darkened room. Now most people would be shocked by entering a dark room to a very eccentric man who could very well have any type of human, creature or even deadly animal waiting for them there. But by this time Ren was used to the man who had been like a second father to him. Turning around the sight that encountered Ren's eyes though was something he could never have expected... not in a million years.

"Mogami-san!" Ren exclaimed as he came face to face with the girl he loved, yet she looked nothing like the Kyoko he knew. Hell she looked like no character he had ever seen her as before. Swallowing hard he couldn't help but allow his eyes to travel over the woman before him. The long, blonde wig she wore had pigtails streaming down her back before curling beautifully into locket curls at the bottom. A few locks framed her face as well as a cute fringe. Her golden eyes were now a dazzling blue. Her face and make-up made her seem younger than he knew her to be, but Ren had to admit she looked like a doll.

She wore a red silk, green ribboned bonnet on her head decorated by a simple pink rose , which matched the red dress she wore. The large green bow at her neck was large and stood out, but somehow did not overpower the dress, which was frilly yet subtle. Two words sprang to Ren's mind as he stared at the beautiful girl: _Gothic Lolita. _Hell he was going to kill Lory!

"Please sir this way." Kyoko stated as she curtseyed beautifully in front of Ren before she turned and walked back across the large room to the only lit corner.

"Master we have a guest." she stated simply. Ren who knew Kyoko well by now realised she was in some type of character, though he wondered just who exactly that was. It took Ren a few moments to drag his eyes away from Kyoko to look for the president of LME Takarada Lory.

"Ren! Please come sit." Lory said in his normal exuberant manner, as he motioned for Ren to take a seat in what appeared to be a teenage boy's bedroom. Lory too was dressed oddly? All he had on today was a simple Blue hoodie, cream slacks and a pair of blue slippers. His hair had been spiked and a pair of square glasses rested on his nose.

"Please would you mind bringing us some refreshments Shinku?" Lory asked as Kyoko curtseyed again

"Of course Takarada-Sama." and with that Kyoko was gone. Ren's eyes were finally free from the grasp of the woman in the red dress as she disappeared through one of the side doors.

"Why?" was all Ren managed as he turned to his very oddly dressed boss, who smiled slyly at the young man.

"Why what?" he asked still smiling even broader.

"You know what! Why is Kyoko here and dressed like...well like that?" Ren asked gesturing towards the door Kyoko had just exited. Lory just smiled and shrugged slightly

"Sebastian is off with this wretched flu, as well as Selena. I needed a helper so I tasked the Love Me section with a request." Ren just stared at Lory. Was it really that simple? Was Lory really just using the given resources, or was there more to it than that.

"And really Ren do you not like the dress? It's not something Sebastian would ever wear so I thought we would try something new with cosplay." Lory clapped his hands together smiling ruefully as he watched Ren's astounded face.

"And may I ask what exactly is your cosplay today?" Ren said with a hard look on his face as Lory smiled with that annoying smile that Kuon wished to wipe from his face.

"Rozen Maiden." Ren just looked at Lory with wide eyes not having a clue what he was talking about at this point.

"Pardon?" Ren asked, Lory just waved off his question.

"Mogami-san had no clue about it either! Really I wonder what you kids do these days? She reminds me more of Souseiseki than Shinku, but not bad for 20 minutes prep. Really that girl is going to be taking your place very soon Ren I hope you're ready."

Ren simply nodded. Who the hell was Souseiseki? Or Shinku for that matter? Well it wasn't worth the effort at that moment to try and pull it from the man seated before him and Ren knew that as he sighed rubbing his now sore head at just the small conversation this man had brought on.

"So Ren..." Here it was. Ren knew it. There was a real reason Lory had brought him here and it wasn't Kyoko. Though he supposed he enjoyed torturing him with the woman he loved especially in outfits like that! Ren really doubted he was ready to hear whatever it was Lory was about to say though he doubted he could avoid it.

"You know what month it will be starting Thursday?" Lory asked watching the man before him look uncomfortable, he didn't really want to bring this up, but he just had too.

"November?" Ren stated wondering what his boss was trying to get at.

"And what happens in November for one week between the 11th till the 24th?" Lory waited for the recognition to hit, and hit it did as Ren's head shot up.

"They have invited her of course, and the fact is Ren she cannot keep putting them off." the look in Ren's eyes said it all.

"She has requested three of LME's talents for her line." Lory waited. Did Kuon know just how involved his heart's desire was with his own parents? When Ren failed to speak Lory just decided to get on with it.

"Kuon." Lory spoke softly "Your mother has requested Mogami-san and the Love Me girls as models. She has also asked if Tsuruga Ren would model for her." Ren could hardly believe the words that were coming out of Lory's mouth. His mother! The girl he loved? The Love Me girls on the catwalk together with Tsuruga Ren? It was as if his world had just fallen into a void space, he had not seen his mother for almost 6 years.

He had left, never saying goodbye. Even his father had said she had been distraught, did she hate him? Ren half hated himself for leaving them, but he had needed to hadn't he? He could not have stayed as he was? He could not have stayed after Rick's death...it would've been the death of him.

"Tsuruga-san...Tsuruga-san..." The voice called him as he felt a warmth in his hands. Slowly his world seemed to tune back in and there before him was the "doll" Kyoko, her blue eyes shined with concern. Her small hands held onto his as she called out to him.

"Are you OK Tsuruga-san?" she asked. Kyoko only had to spot Ren's pale, unmoving form to know something was wrong. She hardly thought about Lory sitting there as her instinct kicked in immediately. She placed the tray she had been carrying down and grabbed the hands of the man she was determined to save, no matter what he was fighting.

Ren smiled rubbing his thumb over the back of Kyoko's hand, "I'm sorry Kyoko-san, I'm fine." Kyoko stiffened slightly at the use of her given name, but didn't pull away as she smiled back softly.

"I bet you ran out this morning without eating now didn't you Tsuruga-san?" Ren just looked at the smiling beauty before him and everything was right in the world again. Though he refused to admit that of course he had only had a coffee that morning, but Kyoko knew him too well as she turned to the tray she had brought for Lory and his guest. Lory had to smile at the interaction between the two. Kyoko had told him herself she would never allow her emotions to show but here she was looking at Ren... well no Kuon, Lory knew. She had looked at Kuon like that. He watched as Kyoko scolded the boy on correct eating habits as she handed him the scones she had brought along with the tea service.

Lory watched as this amazing Goth Lolita doll pulled Kuon out from himself. Lory had not been worried he could see that the boy had just been lost in thought, but still Kyoko had been the one to reach out for Kuon, the one to make him smile again and relax. And Lory knew in that moment that Kuon or rather Ren would be taking part in Tokyo fashion week this year, and she would be there as the Doll he had fallen in love with. The ever changing chameleon of many colours and disguises, the eternal butterfly would be there for him. No matter what Kyoko had said, no matter how much Kuon thought he did not deserve to be loved, their love was a lot closer than they both knew.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Well there we go!**

**Come on we all want to be seeing this now! **

**the growing feelings between our two fave people!**

**well I know its what i want to see -_-**

**so anywho's go take a look at Kiaranaria's work :)**

** www . Fanfiction u / 4607278 / Kiaranaria**

**Just remove spaces you would think FF would allow you to link there own site -_-**

**thanks for reading**

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please, I will happily reply to PM's and questions.**


End file.
